polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Independent State of Croatiaball
Constitutional monarchy (1941-43) Fascist dictatorship (1943-45) |capital = Zagrebball |affiliation =Puppet of Naziball |personality =Ultranationaist |language = Croatian German |religion = Roman Catholicism Islam Lutheranism Croatian Orthodoxy |friends = Nazi Germanyball Kingdom of Italyball |enemies =The Allies Yugoslaviaball |likes =Axis powers, Croats, Christianity, Glorious Leader Dr. Ante Pavelić |hates =Communism, Democracy |founded =1941 |ended =1945 |predecessor = Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball |successor = SR Croatiaball |bork = Ustaše Ustaše |food =KRV ČETNIKA IZ KNINA |intospace =Not yet. |status =Dead |notes =Uvijek mi smo spremni! ZA DOM I ZA BOGA! }} Independent State of Croatiaball ''or'' NDHball 'was part of the axis powers. History ''For further informations, see Croatiaball#History Croats hated being a part of Yugoslaviaball. In 1941 Germans attacked Yugoslaviaball. The Croats saw them as liberators and decided to join their cause. On 10th of April,1941. Independed State of Croatiaball was formed. It became Nazi Germanyball's ally in WW2. They fought in the east against Russia and kept the Balkan rid of partisans. Nazi Germanyball was very happy with IS of Croatiball because he followed his order's, he was loyal to the end and was a good fighter although in small numbers. After Nazi Germanyball was defeated Independent State of Croatiaball kept fighting for two to three weeks longer but was defeated. Modern ex Yugoslavballs constantly accuse modern Croatiaball of idolizing his past incarnation way too much and for being a hypocrite on race. Croatiaball is quick to remind the other Yugoslavs that they had fascist race traitor incarnations as well. How to draw Draw is a bit longer than usual: #Divide the basic circle shape into three horizontal stripes #Color them of '''red, white and blue #Draw a six-ed white and red eight-pointed star border, with the white center #Draw a blue' U' in the star #Draw a red shield in the white stripe and color it with a red'-white' chess motiv #Draw the eyes and an hanging Nazi flag and you've finished. Relationships * Nazi Germanyball - Ready for your orders mein fuhrer! * Kingdom of Italyball - I used to train on his land. * Kingdom of Hungaryball - We fought together in the East da? * Kingdom of Bulgariaball - Yuo fought with me too! * Kingdom of Romaniaball - Yuo too! * UKball - Glorius Nazi Germanyball bombed you HAHAHA * Sovietball - Damn you cold but I still fight. * USAball - Meh I never fought you. * Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball - JEBI SE! I WILL NEVER BE YOUR SLAVE EVER AGAIN! * Yugoslaviaball-NEMy worst nightmare.NE! NE! NE! Quotes * WE WILL RIZE ZE AGAIN! * ZA DOM SPREMNI! * SRBE NA VRBE! * HRVATSKA DO DRINE! * Drinu ćemo pregaziti, a Srbiju zapaliti! * NEMA TRSTA BEZ TRI PRSTA! * Oj Srbine jebem ti tri prsta! Gallery Reading instructions.jpg Preuzmi.jpg Croatiaball_by_deathfromspace-d6rdodt.jpg Axis powers-0.png Independent State of Croatiaball.png Links Facebook Category:Europe Category:Croatia Category:Historical Countryball Category:Catholic Category:Fascism Category:Kebab Removers Category:Robot Category:Nazi Category:Independent State of Croatia Category:Christian Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Historical Category:Balkans Category:Characters Category:Croatiaball Category:Croatian Speaking Countryball Category:Orthodox Category:Islamic Category:Protestant Category:Slavic Category:Former communists Category:Puppet State Category:Serb Remover Category:Serbia remover Category:Serbia Hater